Gun safety is a collection of rules and recommendations that can be applied when possessing, storing, or handling firearms. The purpose of gun safety is to eliminate or minimize the risks of unintentional death, injury or damage caused by improper possession, storage, or handling of firearms.
One third of all Americans own a gun, and since the majority of these guns are used for home defense purposes, an estimated fifty percent are kept loaded and unlocked. It has been reported that in 2010 alone, 15,575 children were injured with unlocked guns. Furthermore, in one year on average, more than 16,300 Americans are shot accidently, and 584 die from their injuries.
Thus, there exists a need for improved devices for locking and securing firearms that retain the ability to be rapidly deployed.